


Герой

by Danifar



Series: На русском [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian, без беты, жертвоприношения, насилие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danifar/pseuds/Danifar
Summary: Каждый герой — идеален: у него чистое прошлое, нет дурных привычек, он воплощение добра и света... А что, если все это — хорошая работа пиарщиков, а на самом деле герой некогда был тем ещё мудаком, и среди команды по свержению мирового зла оказывается его бывшая жертва.
Series: На русском [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814227
Kudos: 1





	Герой

— А как ты осознала свою силу? — спросил я, глядя на далёкий горизонт и медленно садящееся над ним солнце.

Девушка, сидящая рядом на покрытой травой холме, странно на меня поглядела. Потом как-то ухмыльнулась и склонив голову, отчего ее косички, стукнув друг о друга костяными бусинами, упали вниз, принялась рассказывать:

— Я всегда понимала, что чем-то отличаюсь от других. Даже в самом раннем возрасте, мне казалось, что все поведение всех вокруг чуждо мне. Я понимала, почему люди так поступают, когда и какие эмоции ими руководят, но никогда не могла прочувствовать что-то подобное в себе. Я постоянно играла роль живого человека, потому что знала, что именно мне стоит чувствовать в тот или иной момент. Став постарше, я стала замечать другие особенности своего организма: все процессы в нем были словно замедленны. Я ощущала боль спустя какое-то время после того как обожгла руку, могла днями обходится без еды и не чувствовать голода... Я не знаю, чтобы ещё интересного я бы обнаружила в себе, но один случай перечеркнул мою размеренную медленную жизнь... Как-то весной вечером я возвращалась с занятий домой. Состовляла список дел на завтрашний день, но все мои планы разрушил всего один удар по голове. Очнулась я уже в каком-то темном подвале, рядом со связанными несчастными. Мои запястья и лодыжки были прикручены к полу, а все мы лежали в каком-то странном сложном порядке, — она коротко вздохнула и ссадила со своей руки маленькую божью коровку. — Потом стали появляться какие-то люди в черных плащах, которые вставали рядом с нами. Один встал прямо надо мной и я видела каждую чёрточку его лица. Он и я были в самом центре рисунка, чьи линии внезапно засветились, потому что кто-то выключил свет, — я вздрогнул. Нет, не может быть! Это какой-то другой обряд, не наш! Мои ошибки прошлого не могут вернуться, как и мертвые из загробного мира! — Затянув странную песню, они стали убивать связанных людей. Им перерезали вены, а кровь сливали в чаши, не давая ни капле пролиться на пол. А потом настал черед меня, — я нервно сглотнул, повторяя про себя как мантру, что мертвые не возвращаются. — Мне вырезали сердце. В тот миг мое сознание померкло, а когда вернулось, все уже было закончено. Я все так же лежала, прикрученная к полу, а прямо перед моим носом лежала изящная золотая тарелка с моим сердцем. Меня тогда не особо волновало, почему я жива, почему крепления металлических браслетов внезапно стали настолько хлипкими, что я без труда вырвала их. Почему под моим взглядом осыпался пеплом металл с моих запястий и ног. Меня это не интересовало, в тот миг меня меня заботило только одно — месть, — в ужасе, пытаясь не верить собственным ушам, я перевел на нее взгляд, но ее лицо было бесстрастно, а взгляд был направлен на кровавое солнце, что медленно садилось за горизонт. — Я запомнила лица каждого. Я тогда нашла их всех, всех убила, каждый раз чувствуя, что становлюсь сильнее. Кроме одного. Тот самый, что вырвал мое сердце, остался жив, потому что забрался туда, куда я не могла достать. Он стал влиятельным и уважаемым человеком, за ним постоянно следили и присматривали, да что там! Его называли избранником божественным, благодетелем! Именно тогда я задала себе вопрос — а зачем я, собственно, мщу? За то, что меня убили? Но ведь я жива, можно даже пульс проверить — вот он — стучит себе, — она протянула мне руку, а я неверяще схватил ее за запястье и ощутил сильные и ровные толчки крови в венах. Этого не может быть... — За то, что я выжила лишь благодаря какому-то чуду? За издевательски поставленную перед моим носом золотую тарелку с моим сердцем? За что именно? Тогда я осознала, что мне все равно. Что гораздо лучше использовать все свои раскрывшиеся таланты во благо людям и себе, чем пытаясь сделать то, что не принесет ровным счётом никакой пользы. Кстати, ты как-то интересовался что за кулончик у меня на шее? До сих пор хочешь знать? — она посмотрела на меня своими странными, цвета недозрелых желудей, глазами, а меня пронзила страшная догадка. 

Она подтвердилась когда из сумочки-кулона она достала крошечное, усохшее и мумифицировавшееся сердце. Склонившись к самому моему лицу, дав мне разглядеть его во всех подробностях, она прошептала мне на ухо, обжигая ушную раковину горячим дыханием:

— Оно до сих пор помнит прикосновения твоего ножа...

Я замер, готовый принять удар, готовый защищаться, но вместо того, чтобы нападать, она сложила свою страшную память обратно в кулон, а потом выпрямилась, ухмыляясь мне при алом свете солнца.

— Не бойся моего удара, тебе он не грозит, пока ты приносишь пользу этому миру. А когда тебя надо будет убрать, поверь мне, ни одна защита тебя не спасет. Я лично тогда приду по твою душу. И лучше тебе все-таки быть хорошим мальчиком и делать хорошие дела...

И развернувшись, она пошла с холма вниз, к лагерю. А я остался сидеть, пытаясь унять страх и память своей юности.

**Author's Note:**

> Я думала, может объединить все рассказы в один документ, как делала это на прости-господи Ф*кбуке, но решила, что не буду. Поэтому вам ещё предстоит дохрена рассказов на 500-1000 слов, потому что у меня лапки, и моего терпения обычно хватает только на малую форму.


End file.
